How to Survive a Flame War
It is very easy to survive a "flame war" no matter how a website society may be. The website called Hatena Haiku says it is impossible but there are things you can do to protect yourself from one of these "flamings". Many videos exist on the Internet which speak of the proper etiquette (In this case, "Netiquette") to speaking to others on a website. Nettiquette can go from being as simple as do not have every single sentence you type be in captial letters by the Caps Lock button or Shift as if you do not tell the person they may as well perceive you as a rude and loud presence or speaking your opinions. It is nice to speak opinions, it helps people know how you feel about a wide variety of subjects. Everybody should be encouraged to speak their mind but sometimes people will not feel the same way you do. For an example let us take two people, one is very obsessed with a celebrity called Hero Smith, heck this person may as well see Hero as a godly being. This other person however despises Hero, thinks he is the worst person to ever set foot onto the planet and wants everyone to know that he thinks Hero is a piece of trash, to do this he creates a keyword called "The Hero Smith Haters Club" and expects many people to join in the disliking. Our young Hero worshipper sees this site, it drives her angry at all the lines being said about her dearly beloved Hero and takes her stand to protect the reputation he has inside of her. The one who despises Mister Smith also takes his stand and the two of them begin to say hateful words to each other to try and prove who is the better. Spectators call this the "flaming" or the "flame war" and may then on out start trying to be snarky little bastards and remarking along the lines of "Place your bets!" or the classic chant of "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" This is improper manners, in every crowd there always tends to be a voice of reason who wants to take control and tell them that everyone is entitled to their own opinions. This possibly lone being who did not want to view such a sight wants this important fact to be remembered and wants to calm the sides. If such a situation happens do not be a coward, stand up and tell the people it's okay to love, hate, or be neutral on a concept a huge group may feel differently about. Our little lover may as well just say to the hater, "You don't like Hero and that's okay, not everyone is meant to like him but that does not mean you should have me feel terrible about being a fan of his." I hope everyone will help their manners be better but if some people just will not stop these flaring behaviors of theirs, there is always the block list and getting into a fight over something so tiny will not kill you. Have fun on this website as it is what you make of it and I hope people of many backgrounds can end up finding it and enjoy it too. We need a lot of faces and that will not cause death to any of you either, be nice to people and their beliefs. You can survive the fire if it ever does arrive in a variety of ways. These flames have been noticed and several trolls come every now and then. If you get stuck in a troll's fight, simply tell everyone the said troll is a troll and block and ignore them. If all else fails, take a break from the site for a while.